Camping Out
by Autumn Child
Summary: The Outer Scouts go camping


Pen Name: Autumn Child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@Yahoo.com  
Rated:R-Sex is mentioned and described   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then these stories would not be fan fictions and I would be rich.  
Notes: All names will be the American ones, since I am from North America. However, Haruka and Michiru are GAY, I just use these names because it's easer for me. I do not belive they are cousins, even though the dubed ones have them as such.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Lisen as the wind blows, from across the great divide. Voice traped in urning, memorise traped in time.The night is my compainon, an answer to my guid. Would I spend forever here, and not be satisfiyed?  
**************************************************************************************************  
I like to sit on the top of mountin cliffs, alone, letting the wind come and gently russel my hair. I like to gaze out into forever, with out a care or thought in my mind. I undo my shirt just a little, loving the freedom this seren place has to offer.  
However, this is not one of those days. "Hey, dad, come on! Were roasting hot dogs!" I pull myself up from the ' secret and seren' spot that I was finally able to find for myself. Of course, for a berife second, I was able to forget that I was on vacation with my family. I walked over to the cook out spot. Setsuna had a stick with a hot dog on it, trying to heat it up. Hotaru had found the marshmellows, (all five bags) and was trying to tell Michiru their nutrishion avantages.I grabed a stick and put on the dog. "Haruka, aren't cook outs the greatest?" Setsuna asked. I grinned. "You bet! Now, how about some ghost storie?" I asked egerly, widding up my eyes at Hotaru. She giggled and sat dow with her food (I convinced her to save the candy for the smores.)Michiru sat next to me. "Haruka is the best for scary stories. I rember when we first met. She told me the best." I looked at her. "That wasn't a story! I told you the air conciener broke down and all your lip sticks melted. It really did happen!" She suddered, wich made Hotaru and Setsuna both laugh.  
"...and when they found her, she was picked clean of flesh and muscle. The bugs looked to her parents. They had a tast of flesh, and would no longer settle for crumbes agen!" At that, Setsuna and Hotaru both screamed while Michiru whent mad trying to find bug spray. "Okay Michiru.Your turn to try and scare us." Michiru posisioned her self on the ground, a flash light under her chin. I squirmed up next to her, eger to here how scary the story would be.  
"...she got a close look, and all the make up and jewler was gone!" Michiru yelled out, scaring herself in the prosses. Hotaru and Setsuna both rolled their eyes, and i coughed politly."What, it was good!" I yawned and looked at her sheepishly. "Ah, well, it was different!' She slugged me as Setsuna got out the marshemllows and choclat for the smores. Hotaru already found the gram crackers. i found some more sticks and we begain to toast.  
I finished throwing dirt and water on the fire. Hotaru was already in her tent that she was sharing with Setsuna, fast asleep. Michiru was coming her hair in our tent. "Well," I begain, sliding into my sleeping bag. "This will be the first time i have ever made love in a sleeping bag!" Michiru grined at me. "Well, there is always a first time for everything!" Just then, i heard a muffeled voice. "Don't the two of you even think about it! i want some sleep tonight!" "Damn it, Setsuna, we want some fun!" She didn't say anything. "We can hold off tonight, Haruka. it won't hurt us." i sighed and agreed.  
********************************About 12:00 pm*************************************************  
"Haruka, did you hear that?" I mummbled somthing in my sleep to Michiru. "Haruka, wake up, I thought I heard a bug!" At that, I sat strait up. "Michiru, it is twelve o'clock at night. Yes, there will be buggs in the wilderness." She , from what i could make out in the dark, began to pout. I rubbed my face, upset that she had woke me, but even more upset that I got her sad. "Okay, Michiru, do you want to be held?" She nodded and fell into my arms. "I feel like i'm talking to Hotaru over here!" She put her head on my chest and snuggled close.  
*******************************12:30 pm*********************************************************  
I heard a noise. Michiru, who had fallen asleep, breathed very quiet and soundly. I looked around. Foot steps. Oh, shit. i could see a figure walking around outside, big and tall. "Michiru, ther's some one out there! "ZZ--Go back to sleep, your dreaming." Her voic came out thick with sleep. I pushed her over, but even that did't make her stir.I glanced outside, but i couldn't hear anything.I ran back into the tent, a stick in my hand. yes, kids, I can be very resourcfull when I want to be.  
That was when i heard giggling. "Hotaru! Setsuna!" i screamed. "Got you!" Setsuna said, letting Hotaru down off her soulders. I was so mad, I just walked back into the tent.  
"Well, we thought it was funny!" Setsuna said the next morring before we left." "Yea, right. To get back at you, me and Michiru are going to have mind-blowing sex for a week, as loud as we can!" Michiru laughed. "Yea, then you two will run!  



End file.
